leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Erendian/Lancelot, the Seeker of the Grail
Lancelot, the Seeker of the Grail is a Custom Champion in League of Legends. He was made for the CCC5 by Lykrast, Emptylord, and Willbachbakal, but I'm a noob scrublord and didn't check the page for a week and missed the shortened deadline. Abilities |cooldown = |cost= |costtype = mana }} |cooldown = |cost= |costtype = mana |range= 150 }} |cooldown = |cost= 100 |costtype = mana |range= 650 }} This spell only gains its active when Lancelot is in possession of The Holy Grail. Until then, Athene is assisting Lancelot in his quest, granting him an additional four gold on minion and monster kills, as well as on champion kills and assists. He loses the passive when he obtains the Grail. |description2 = Lancelot drinks of the Grail. For the next ten seconds, his basic abilities gain additional cooldown reduction, have reduced mana costs, and behave as if Lancelot has zero mana, receiving their full percentage increases. This cooldown reduction can overload the CDR cap, but Lancelot's cooldowns cannot be lowered to less than half of their norm. |description3= "Finally." |leveling= |cooldown = |cost= None |costtype = |range = }} When Lancelot casts an ability while he has less than thirty percent of his mana remaining, the ability is free and he immediately regains thirty percent of his mana. This effect has a forty second cooldown. Restores 15% of your max mana on kill or assist. |menu = Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2600g (900g) |sell = 1820g |code = 3174 }} Lore The sun hung low over the battlefield. The barbarians had come from over the mountains and across the sea, seeking the power of the Lake. Obstacle after obstacle fell under the wrath of the horde, until finally they neared their objective. And now, their only opposition came from the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot streaked through the battle, cleaving his foes in twain. His armor blinding white, blade silver and dripping with the power of the Lake, he tore through them all, an unstoppable force. As his allies poured onto the burning plain, it seemed the battle was already won. But his spree came to a pause as the sun set. A cold gale howled through the battlefield, and as one the combatants turned to look at where the light had once shone. With an ominous Boom, something fell to earth in the midst of the barbarians. Dark whispers filled the air as an otherworldly figure stood head and shoulders above the tallest warrior. With a manic warcry, the barbarians spontaneously resumed their attack, the force of their charge filling even Lancelot with fright. With the figure deep in its midst, the battle resumed. Hours passed. In time, Lancelot alone stood upon the plain that had once been a beautiful sight from his castle walls. His comrades had given their lives valiantly, the crown had fallen from his king, even his beloved had fought to her last. And still he stood, armor heavy upon his form, sword heavy in his hand, heart heavy with battle. Knowing the figure still stood atop a mountain of bodies, he turned. Its demonic shape filled his knight's heart with fear, but he strode forward nonetheless. The figure leaped toward him, unsatisfied with his speed. They regarded each other for but a second, only long enough for their mutual respect to become apparent. Then their swords clashed. After a full day, the seemingly tireless warriors still hammered at each other, trying to overcome one another. Lancelot's sword dulled, his armor became battered, but he fought on. He knew the creature was only barely faster than himself, only just stronger. As day turned to night once more and the sun set behind him, he gave a final cry and mightily struck at the other warrior. Relief filled him as his blade struck true, cutting deep into his foe, eliciting a shriek of pain and surprise. Blood sprayed into the air as it reeled back, taking his blade with it. But Lancelot's joy turned to terror as blood splashed into his eyes. The pain felt as though he were being consumed by fire. He fell to his knees, screaming, hands to his face. He heard the thing get back to its feet, the fatal wound simply shrugged off. He waited for the death blow, but it never came. He heard the whoosh of leathery wings as it flew away. The battle had finally ended. At least, the battle of steel and leather. Lancelot remained on his knees, eyes gone. Dark steam rose from his empty eye sockets as dark thoughts threatened to consume him. He sat there for an eternity, trying to fight the monstrous desire, the unquenchable thirst for blood and war. He screamed in pain and fell as he lost out, sinking completely into the shadows. But suddenly light filled his mind, chasing away the nightmares. A single image met him. A cup shone gold, filled and overflowing with sparkling water. His lips cracked and throat parched, he shakily reached out for it. But a voice stopped him. “Touch it only, for this dream is born of your madness. If you drink now, you will gain a moment of clarity, but be lost into your darkness forever. However, a caress will give you the strength needed to perform your quest.” Now Lancelot spoke, his voice quiet and broken. “My Lady, what quest do you speak of? My allies lie fallen all round me, my lover in the mud at my side, my enemies likewise. The only quest that awaits me now is death." “You are wrong, Lancelot. Turn your back on my quest and you will not die. You will wander the darkness for eternity while your forsaken body commits atrocities, and your name will forever be tainted. Make no mistake Lancelot of the Lake, you have been touched by the blood of a Darkin. There is no return for you without my assistance. Search out my Grail, stolen from me millennia ago, and you will regain yourself. Choose now!” Lancelot knew that to fall into the darkness was the worst disgrace a knight could commit. He knew his only path lay before him. He took the Grail in his hands and its light filled him. He awoke with a start, blood still covering him. His eyes were whole once more, and were filled with the hellish landscape of battle. Wearily, he stood and found his sword. There was no question of whether his quest was real. Even now, he could feel the darkness beating in his chest alongside his heart. He set out immediately. His quest took him across the land and across centuries. For many years he searched, sustained by his initial vision of the Grail. But through it all, he heard only rumors, found only dusty relics and cheaply made replicas. And as time passed and doubt over the existence of the Grail began to consume him, the darkness, his second heartbeat, began to pulse faster. Ultimately, he found himself back where he began, the battlefield that had been cleaned of bodies long before. Dark mist wreathed around him, as, mind, body, and soul all weary of his endless journey, he sank to the ground. He closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to be consumed. His heart slowed as shadow surged through his veins. But just as last time, he was caught as he nearly crossed the line. The unearthly light filled him, but this time, he saw no Grail. Instead, he saw a warrior on a plain, holding a chalice. He recognized it as the Grail, but tainted and blackened by battle. Fury filled him. His eternal goal, sullied by war! “Where is it?!” He bayed into the light. The answer was short. “At the League of Legends.” And then he was awake once more. He wasted no time. He set out immediately, making course for the Institute of War, and the Grail. Visual Effects Lancelot has shining silver armor and a sword with blue overlay upon the core. Whenever he swings his blade to attack, a brief trail of sparkling blue follows it. This gives him a rather appealing fighting style, with his combo based kit leaving ribbons of blue behind every strike. When Lancelot isn't in possession of the Holy Grail, he holds his sword with both hands. While he has it, he swings one handed, the Grail permanently at his side, water flowing from it. Quotes Upon selection "My quest shall soon be over." Moving "As you wish." "Yes, Summoner." "If that is your will." "Toward the Grail I ride!" Laugh Without the Grail Lancelot laughs sadly. With the Grail Lancelot laughs deeply with a hint of mania. Taunt "You cannot hope to match me." "The waters of the Lake run through me." While near an enemy and in possession of the Grail Lancelot extends the Grail toward his foe before pulling it back. "Nope!" While near a Taric "I'll show you outrageous." While near an enemy Garen "Stand aside, worthy knight." While near an enemy Singed "Have a drink of this, scum!" Joke "Fetch me the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch." While in possession of the Grail Lancelot pours water from the Grail onto the ground, then steps into it, disappearing. Miscellaneous While near an ulting Fisherman Fizz "I've lived for three hundred years and I've never seen that!" While near an ulting enemy Tryndamere "Give up. Your arm's off." Tryndamere replies: "It's just a flesh wound." While near a Garen who is using Judgement "Amazing! Such stamina!" When loading into a game with an allied Garen "Did you say your name was.... Gawain?" While near an Easter Bunny Teemo "Oh god no!" Inarticulate scream. Something about nasty, big, pointy teeth. While near a Nami "You seem... familiar..." Skins Fallen Lancelot Lancelot's armor and sword are now pitch black and he leaves black particles behind him as he moves and attacks. His animations are also now jerky and disjointed. Watch Fate/Zero for the basic idea. Lawncelot Lancelot's sword is now a pair of hedge clippers and his blue attack particles have been replaced with falling stalks of grass. The Grail is now a bird bath and his joke is replaced with him setting the Grail down and birds flying from the nearest brush to settle on it. Phreak approved! Special Interactions While using the Lawncelot skin, Lancelot's basic attacks against Zyra deal an additional 1 true damage and reduce her model size slightly. Notes Lancelot is a bursty DPS melee fighter, who benefits in different ways from two different build paths. The fact that his spells increase in damage according to how much mana he has means he can either be built with a low mana, high burst build, or a high mana, high sustained damage build. By building large amounts of mana, you drastically increase his ability to deal damage, but you also lower his burst by doing so, because it takes longer to get to the lower amounts of mana, which, given his low AP scalings, means he also has relatively little damage. Meanwhile, a high regeneration build gives him the maximum amount of burst, but relies on passive mana regen, as well as his ult and the passive of The Holy Grail, to sustain his damage. And obviously, he can build the same as Ryze, a high tank build that focuses on buffing his damage in ways other than AP and AD. In fact, due to the AA reset on his Q, and the fact that he can spam it, it's even possible for Lancelot be built as an AD bruiser, as long as you're willing to get the Grail beforehand. A recommended build for that would probably include Ravenous Hydra, Bork, and Trinity Force. Also, I made this expecting to have the full time to tweak it, but I just looked and found out the deadline was shortened. Sooooooo, yeeeeaah. Also, this is the first champion concept I've had make it to the stats point, so the numbers are probably crap, since I don't think I'm allowed to tweak after the deadline. And yes, his name and title are missing. I somehow messed up the template and can't fix it, even by copying and pasting the lines in from a new one. I'll have to copy and paste the entire stats table later, I guess. Disregard the prior paragraph. Okay, since I missed the deadline altogether, I'm just going to put this up and tweak it over the next few days. All criticism is welcomed, as long as you don't simply tell me it sucks with no reason. Just bear in mind, this is my very first custom champion to make it onto the wiki. Also, I'm pretty sure this will be posted in the regular blog posts. If someone can tell me exactly how to remove that category, please do. I don't see a button or option for it. Even if I add it as a category then remove it the preview says it still has it. Also, thanks for taking what I imagine is a decent chunk of time checking this concept out. EDIT, 6 HOURS LATER: Okay, I fixed the coding errors that resulted in him not having mana costs. I imagine I'm gonna get a lot of hate for the huge costs, but that can be tweaked when and if it needs to be. Just keep in mind, he is supposed to be a mid to late game champion. His entire lore is based around getting the Grail. It kind of makes sense for him to be weak until then. EDITEDIT: And then I promptly decided the costs were too much after all. So I added scalings to two of them. Category:Custom champions